


Angsty Roman headcannons and ideas: by me

by ʀʏᴀɴ ᴋɪɴɢ (PastelBlueLuna)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelBlueLuna/pseuds/%CA%80%CA%8F%E1%B4%80%C9%B4%20%E1%B4%8B%C9%AA%C9%B4%C9%A2
Summary: This is gonna be a place where I actively post angsty headcannons and ideas, about Roman exclusively, that I either think of a 3am or have been thinking about for days on end.Everybody is more than welcome to use these, but you better tag me in them, or give me the link so I can read it.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Copied from my tumblr: ryanisshortfatandemo

I think that it's entirely possible for Roman to sink out like Virgil did. Except, this time around, just saying to him that they care, isn't going to help.

And that's because they don't act like they care. They never listen to Roman, they dismiss his feelings. They either dismiss them entirely, or twist around the conversation to something else.

Roman is actively seeking out Deceit's attention and praise, he knows that he's lying ("oh, yeah.. totally.") but he just doesn't seem to care. Because despite them being lies, Roman needs someone to tell him they care about him, even if that someone is Deceit.

They dismiss his feelings like they're nothing and that he doesn't matter ("oh, Princey, I... wasn't really planning on any heavy character development") and yet when any of the others are sad, it's a huge deal that they won't leave alone.

Which leaves it possible that Roman might start to feel like he's not worth anything to them, and just decide to leave. It's already clear that he has something akin to depression.

Case and point: Roman might duck out, and the other sides and character Thomas are shitty when it comes to Roman's feelings.


	2. Short but angsty

Roman cut.

Underneath his white tunic, there were a million scars. 

But you would never know that, after all, he's an actor. He's used to playing pretend.


	3. Chapter 3

Roman was Thomas's romantic side, that much was obvious. He made it a point to make sure that everybody knew that. 

But, Roman had a secret that he is ashamed of: he's aromantic. 

He doesn't want a relationship, he doesn't want to date.

And he absolutely despises himself for it.

He's Thomas's romantic side, and yet, he himself hates romance. 

He berates himself daily, he feels as if he's failing at his job over this fact.

He feels as if he's failing Thomas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this made no sense.


	4. Chapter 4

"Have you ever imagined killing your brother?" 

You thought that was just some line Thomas made up as a joke.

But, how wrong you are is the joke.

Remus did kill his brother, and not on camera. It was off camera. 

The bloodbath in Roman's room, I bet you would never be able to tell that all the blood came from Roman. He's been dead for a month, but Deceit has been getting better at impersonating the sides. 

How has nobody noticed? It's quite simple: They never cared about him anyways.


	5. Chapter 5

Did you know Roman had freckles and wore glasses?

I'd be surprised if you did, he hides them quite well. 

Reason he hides them? He doesn't like to feel different from the others, it just makes him feel like more of an outcast than he already is.

Logically, he knows that Patton and Logan wear glasses, but that doesn't mean he feels comfortable wearing his own around them. After all, he's not known to wear them, so he feels as if he would just be shamed for wearing them.

And his freckles, he hides them because no other side has them.

He can't be different, he's already hated enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This made 0 sense and I'm so sorry


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I would update this consistently, but, uhh, I lied.

Roman hated this feeling, hated feeling worthless. But, it was true once he stopped to think about it.

Logan was Thomas's logic, he was important. He helped Thomas to make good and rational decisions.

Patton was his morality, he was important as well. For reasons that should be obvious to everyone.

Virgil? Important. Fight or flight.

Hell even Deceit was important!

But Roman? Not at all important or useful.

If he were to duck out or disappear, Thomas would still have his creativity. Remus would still be there.

If he was important, there wouldn't be two of him. But there was....

And nobody would notice if he disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are just some of Roman's thoughts. Enjoy!

"Don't let Thomas down, you can't let him down."

"Why are you such an IDIOT?! You almost let them know you weren't feeling ok! You can NEVER let them know!"

"Just smile and tell them you're fine."

"Logan yelled at me, but I deserved it."

"Why did I yell at Patton? I didn't mean to..."

"Maybe I should just duck out, nobody would miss me anyways."

"They hate you? Well no kidding they fucking hate you! You're a narcissistic, egoist, IDIOT! PATTON is smarter than you!"

"I deserve this."

"Why are they crying? They want me gone, I know they do... What does it matter if I end up dying instead of ducking out?"

"This is.... nice.. my mind has never been this quiet."


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey Roman, are you ok?"

"Hm, yeah, I'm fine, why?"

"Because... I've noticed that you have some cuts on your wrists, and I was just worried that you were hurt."

"Patton, please, I can explain."

"I'm not judging you, kiddo, I just want to help."

"I think I'm beyond help now, Padre."

"I'm not gonna just walk away kiddo, give me your wrists, and let me help you."

".....ok."


	9. Fade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I know I said I'd actively update, and it's been since last December... but uh.. yeah, I have no excuse. Sorry lol. this is just about roman fading

Roman was fading. There was no sugarcoating it. Thomas had been repressing him for awhile, and it was starting to take its toll. 

The next time Thomas summoned him, the others were there with him. They were getting ready to film a new video. But this would be Roman's last video.

He was already beginning to feel the effects of fading overcome him by the time they finished, and he didn't have the strength to sink out. So, he just sat there in Thomas' living room, with everybody, including Thomas' friends, who were helping with the filming process, looking at him weirdly. 

"Uhh, Roman, buddy.. Are you gonna leave..? Not that I have a problem with you staying."

"No, I'm going to leave... just give it a minute."

"Dude, is it just me, or is he transparent?" Joan asked

Roman was, in fact, transparent. He was fading, after all. 

"Roman... are you ok?"

"No. I never have been Thomas, but I especially haven't been ok recently. I'm fading."

"You're what?"

"Fading, Thomas. I'm dying. That's essentially what fading is."

"Wh-what?! Why would you be dying?! Can I help stop this?"

"You've been repressing me, that's why. It's too late, Thomas, just let me go... at least I won't be in pain anymore."

"But.. Roman, we all love you.. I love you, I don't want you to leave.."

But Roman was already gone, he had left behind nothing but a red sash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol hi, this is shitty and makes no sense


	10. Nobody Cares

Roman smiled, but he wasn't happy. 

Nobody ever noticed, nobody ever cared.

Roman laughed, but he wasn't happy.

Nobody noticed still.

Roman cried, and he was ignored.

Nobody cared enough to check up on him.

Roman died, and they didn't notice.

Not until a week later.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol, just read it.

"Roman this would cost too much. We can't use this." sighed Logan.

"Dude, did you even try?" Virgil said, rolling his eyes.

"Kiddo, you did you best but.." Patton murmured.

Roman sighed, he decided it would be better to just duck out at this point. Remus would be a better Creativity, anyways.

So, he did. They weren't able to get him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse as to why I haven't updated.


	12. Random 2am idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy, soooo.. I know I said I'd update everyday, but I'm a liar so. Hi?

So, you guys know how Roman has been big sad recently? Well. What if he doesn't duck out? Doesn't even become a dark side. What if he just shows up and pretends like everything is okay? What if he dodges every question about how he's doing and deflects by getting the others to talk about themselves?


End file.
